Palanthas Province - South of Fitchview
To full map of Solum . South West Province __TOC__ ''Visited/ Known Towns Palanthas *This town opposed Valesburg as Thoarar Fletcher was being blackmailed by Istavan Felstar to lay claim to the southern towns, not within Fitchview's control *They retaliated against Valesburg, but was rebuffed when the party turned them back from the walls *Has an extensive library at which the party researchs dragons and wishes in Week 26 *The General Inn - The party's inn of choice in the city *Visited again in Week 30 to consult the council about Dragons and the Bannerless Army Corbhen *Uncle Oris was working his healing arts here when the party found him. *The party is sent here by Dalamar to retrieve Uncle Oris alive. Riverview *It is based on either side of the river. *The party passed through on their way to Corbhen to retrieve *The party heard tell of a dragon in Black Water Swamp (likely the screeching noise heard by Bregor when they camped there earlier) Caleb's Point *A man of Riverview stated that people from Caleb's Point saw the dragon that is now in Black Water Swamp Dreknal *It was passed through on the way to Corbhen *Notably small Farborough *The town was under attack by Man-Scorpions. *The group defended the town successfully without too much difficulty. Wigglewood *The group passed through this town on their way south in Week 24, after they defeated the Man-Scorpions of Farborough. Rainwood *The group arrived in Rainwood after passing through Wigglewood. They stayed the night. *Lisa came here to "kill" the murderer of her parents, but does not kill him. She discovers the location of the bandits that did the deed and sliced the man's arm off instead. Greenwood *The group went through this forested town on the way to Redwarren. Tamarex *The party passed through this town on the way to Redwarren. Felwood *The party went through this desolate and abandoned ghost town on the way to the Redwarren. It was inexplicable as to why it was eerily empty. The party ignored this and went straight on to Redwarren. Redwarren *The group came to this town after a lengthy period of travel under recommendation of selling their items there. *Banon's Baton, otherwise known as 'Death Gaze' was sold there for 300 platinum, along with the Lance of Charging for 2300 gold in Week 25. The party then divided some of the gold, though Azril did not recieve any of it. Rift Watch *Visited twice during the party's traveles with Lisa in Week 25, once on the way to the Temple and the End of the World and once on the way back. Stoneborough *It is the southernmost fort controlled by Palanthas and it is juxaposed against nearby Hollowrock, a fort controlled by Atrylla. *Visited in Week 26 when the party comes to deal with Hobgoblin raids. *In service of Quantarius, Azril healed wounded soldiers and a man's fever in Week 27. *Vincent spent a romantic evening with Lisa here before they departed in Week 27. Category:Maps Other The Lost Woods *Unexplored 'The Temple At the End of the World' - The Lower Rift Felumbra *Visited on a quest with Lisa to investigate her father's murderers. No useful information was found. High Clerist's Tower *Defended from the Bannerless Army by the party in Week 33, when they used a portal to assist the army in destroying their siege equipment and routing their army. Unexplored Towns and Locations'' Raython, Valthog, Gorken, Glassfall, Frackston, Fisherman's Point, Morock, Silvershaw, Ferrouston, Stonefair, Goldbridge, Driftwood, Nelloroth, Marrrwald, Hommlet, Brooksong, Southstone, Terkeles, Turksville, Hollowrock, Ruthgut, Forest Hill, Aldershot, Lanvale, Grayview, Rochwater, Thornberry, Langrin, Lancashire, Varsh Keep, Thordin's Lake, The Bog Walk, Slumbering Bog Category:Maps